


Nostalgia (Makeup Drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [4]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	Nostalgia (Makeup Drabble)

Ray set the laundry basket on the floor and knelt beside it, pushing aside a pair of his own slacks to touch—yes—a silk nightgown. It had to belong to one of his sisters; he closed his eyes, but he couldn't make himself move his hand.

He remembered opening Armando Langoustini's wardrobe for the first time. All that lingerie, and so many shoes—and all of the dresses had been in exactly his size. It was crazy. It was Vegas. Fuck-me lipstick and fishnets made undercover work terrifying.

Ray clenched his hand around his sister's nightgown. He missed it.


End file.
